Thunderstruck
by AnyaRaye
Summary: One dark, stormy night, Galinda and Elphaba reveal secrets that they have never told anyone. Who would've thought that pure hatred could turn into friendship? Or something even more? Gelphie all the way:)
1. Chapter 1

Dark, rain-filled clouds loomed over Shiz and its students on a Friday afternoon. Elphaba Thropp had just left the library, satisfied with her new books she had found. _Looks like rain,_ she thought. Her allergy to water was not helpful in this type of weather. The drops of water burned her skin. She walked to her room, unlocked the door, and stepped into her overly-pink-and-glittery dorm that she shared with Galinda Upland, the social butterfly of Shiz University. Elphaba walked over to set her books down on her desk, and then chose one and sat down on her bed, exhausted. She looked out the window. It had started to pour. _Well, I guess I'll be staying here tonight,_ she reasoned, since the weather was so dreary. She was interrupted from her thoughts by the turn of the doorknob.

XXXXXX

Galinda Upland was walking back from the café, which she had eaten at after her classes with Pfannee and ShenShen, her two friends. She looked up at the darkened sky. _It's going to thunderstorm,_ the blonde thought. She hated them; they had always scared her. When she reached her room, she could tell that Elphaba was already back, there was a small amount of light coming from under the door. _The artichoke is back before me,_ she noticed. This was a rare occurrence, since Elphaba always stayed late at the library. Galinda heard rain start to pour down behind her, and quickly opened the door to their room.

"Miss Galinda," Elphaba said flatly, not looking up from her book.

Elphaba had always disliked Galinda, and it was a mutual feeling. Galinda, at first sight, had _hated_ her new roommate. Now, though, she had actually grown to tolerate, and even like her.

"Heeeyyyyyy Elphie!" Galinda bubbled. "I was wondering if you would like to go out to dinner with me and my friends tonight?"

"Is there some sort of special occasion?" Elphaba sarcastically replied. "None of your friends would want to be around an introverted green freak."

"Don't say that!"

 _I only asked because I don't want to walk alone in a storm,_ Galinda thought to herself.

"Even if I wanted to, which I don't," Elphaba stated, "It's pouring outside out there!"

Elphaba drew in a sharp breath, hoping she didn't give away that she was either afraid or allergic to the water that pooled up outside of their dorm room.

"So?" Galinda tried to hide the fact that she was terrified of storms.

"So, I don't have an umbrella and I don't want to get wet."

Only half of that statement was true.

"Fine." Galinda said softly. "I guess I'll stay here too then."

XXXXXX

Elphaba was shocked. Galinda Upland? Shiz University's most popular girl? Give up on a dinner with friends just because of a thunderstorm? She couldn't believe what she had just heard.

"Um, ok," said Elphaba.

Some small meaningless conversations and 3 hours later, the two girls were ready for bed. It was still raining, thundering, and lighting flashed frequently. Galinda and Elphaba climbed into bed. Neither of them slept. Elphaba lay awake staring at the ceiling underneath her dark grey comforter and sheets. She could feel Galinda doing the same.

Thunder cracked and rumbled outside, and Galinda shuddered, though she hoped it wasn't noticeable to the green girl next to her. Elphaba noticed.

"Galinda, what is it?" She asked.

"Um, well..." Galinda stuttered.

Elphaba raised an eyebrow.

"It's just that, I've never really liked storms," Galinda started.

"Why not?" Elphaba asked.

"I'm afraid!" Galinda blurted. She looked away from Elphaba, blushing furiously.

"What's there to be afraid of?" Said Elphaba, voice soft and soothing.

"Thunder, and lightning, and wind, and falling trees." Galinda said.

A large bolt of lightning struck outside the window, and Galinda pulled the covers over her head, trembling.

"You could always sleep in my bed," Elphaba offered. She immediately thought it sounded stupid. She lay back down again and closed her eyes, wishing silently that Galinda would not take what she said the wrong way. A few seconds later, Elphaba felt a shift in her bed. Galinda layed down next to her. Elphaba smiled to herself, though she didn't know why.

Thunder struck again, and it sounded like the whole world was being shook. Galinda scooted closer to Elphaba, shivering. Elphaba searched for and found her hand, squeezing it lightly. Galinda and Elphaba both found that this position wasn't awkward, it was _enjoyable._  
 _Elphaba, you know Galinda wouldn't like you_ that _way. She doesn't even like girls!_ Elphaba scolded herself.

"Galinda? Can I tell you something?"

"Hmm?" Galinda sleepily replied after sitting up to look at her friend.

"Ok, but you must _promise_ not to tell anyone, not even your friends."

"Ok."

"Galinda _promise!_ "

"I promise."

"I'm allergic to water." Elphaba muttered and looked away.

"What? I didn't hear you."

"I said I'm allergic to water."

"Elphaba! How do you live like that! And not even tell anyone?" Galinda cried, concern etched into her features.

"Well, I use oils instead of taking a shower, and I avoid rain all together."

"That's why you didn't come to dinner with me tonight!" Galinda realized.

"That's right. And just remember to be careful around me when you're doing something with water. It will burn my skin if it came in contact with it."

"Of course! I would never hurt you." Even though she would never admit it, Galinda _liked_ Elphaba. Maybe even... loved.

"Goodnight miss Elphaba."

"Goodnight miss Galinda."

The roommates fell asleep soon after that, hand in hand as the storm raged through the night.


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning, Galinda awoke to dark, unrecognizable gray sheets. She shot up in bed, before realizing she had been in Elphaba's bed that night. She looked around the room, but the green girl was nowhere to be seen.

"Elphaba?"

No answer.

"Elphaba?" Galinda said a little louder, panic rising in her voice.

She didn't know why she was so worried about her friend, Elphaba was probably just in the library. Yes. Elphaba was in the library, studying like usual. At least that's what Galinda told herself.

The blonde got out of bed, got dressed, and put on her daily makeup. She walked out of the door at 7:15 sharp. History was her first class, with Elphaba. Elphaba had always loved that class, since she was so very interested in animals and the general history of Oz itself.

As she was walking to her history class, she began to wonder why she found herself thinking about Elphaba so much. "Stop it Galinda," she thought out loud. _She wouldn't even think about you anyway._

Galinda walked into history, and took her usual seat, two seats behind where Elphaba sat. _Elphaba's usually at least half an hour early,_ she thought. What could be causing her to miss her favorite class?

History was over, and still no Elphaba. Galinda began to worry when she still couldn't find Elphaba in the halls. She quickly masked that concern when Pfannee and ShenShen walked over to her.

"Heeeyyy Galinda!" ShenShen greeted, a little too excited for Galinda's mood.

"Hey ShenShen," she replied.

"Pfannee and I are going out to dinner tonight with Avaric and one of his friends, would you like to invite that Winkie Prince Fiyero? He's soooo hot!" ShenShen babbled.  
Galinda was torn, she _did_ want to go with her friends, but she also wanted to find Elphaba and see if she was alright.

"Thanks girls, but I can't, I don't know where Elph- the _green bean_ is, she wasn't at class like she always is, what a dork."

"Galinda Upland! You are not the type to miss a dinner date with the hottest boy in the whole school! Why do you even care about that freak! She's a monstrosity to society."  
Galinda's blood boiled, but she stayed calm and hoped it didn't show. These two were important friends to have, even if they were in it for just the popularity, as Galinda expected. They were always good to go to if you ever had a good gossip story to tell, and though they may or may not spread it around the whole school, you could mainly openly vent to them whenever they were around.

"I agree completely." Pfannee stated. They never should have accepted her at Shiz, she's a walking disaster."

Something inside Galinda snapped. She stormed off, leaving behind a shocked Pfannee and ShenShen. Little did she know that Elphaba had been just around the corner, hearing the whole conversation.

XXXXXX

Elphaba was late, but she didn't care. All that mattered was last night, when Galinda had slept next to her. She decided to skip the first class, which was the complete opposite of how she usually acted, but she knew the teacher wouldn't mind since she was already a week ahead with her homework. She stayed outside that morning, enjoying the stillness of the campus while everyone was in class. Her mind wandered to Galinda a lot. _Why are you thinking about her so much?_ Elphaba thought to herself. _It just meant we are friends, right?_

Elphaba was interrupted from her thought when she began to hear students filing out of the classrooms; first period was over. She walked through a patch of lawn to get to her books, when she heard a familiar voice coming from behind a brick wall. Galinda and her friends.

She could only catch bits of their conversation, but those bits made it very clear of what they were talking about.

"Green bean," came Galinda's voice.  
"Monstrosity to society," came ShenShen's.

"Walking disaster," was the last thing Elphaba heard before running away, tears stinging her cheeks as they ran freely down her face.

XXXXXX

Galinda walked quickly away from the aggravating situation, not caring about anyone she pushed or elbowed out of her way.

 _Why are you so mad? She's just a friend, right? Maybe she means more to you than I do to her,_ Galinda thought to herself. _Wait, do I..._ love _her?_

Galinda quickly pushed that thought out of her head. Her heart pounded at the mere thought.

She was nearly at the edge of campus when she spotted a familiar navy blue frock, and green hands over a face with long black hair tumbling down hunched shoulders. Elphaba was... crying?


	3. Chapter 3

Galinda hurried over to the bench where Elphaba was sitting. The green girl turned away, but Galinda saw the bright red streaks running down her face.

"Elphaba?"

No response.

"Look at me."

Elphaba's glare shot daggers at Galinda.

"A monstrosity to society? A walking disaster? Is that what you really think of me?" Elphaba said, voice as hard and cold as stone.

"Elphaba," Galinda started.

"No. You don't get to talk. You _agreed_ with them. Don't try to apologize. I thought you were better than that, Galinda. I thought you cared. No. You gave me something to hope for, and you ripped it right out from under my feet!" Elphaba spat, and even though she refused to cry in front of Galinda, a couple tears had slipped out and burned her face earlier, making red streaks on her cheeks.

"No it wasn't like that! I was so angry I ran away from them! Don't you understand? I do care! You mean so much more to me than those two ever could!"

Galinda hadn't meant for that to slip out.

Elphaba was shocked, and Galinda could tell by the look on her face.

"Um, I have to go." Galinda said, and turned to walk away.

"No, wait!" Elphaba said, grabbing her hand, then blushing, turning a darker shade of green.

"W-we could go back to the room if you want." Elphaba stuttered.

"Good idea, we need to put some of your oil on your burns." Galinda replied.

The two girls walked back to their room, never letting go of each other's hand.

XXXXXX

Elphaba and Galinda arrived at their room, and Galinda went into the bathroom to grab some of Elphaba's scented oils she used to bathe with.

"Galinda!" Elphaba exclaimed. "Where did you find those?"

"Oh Elphie! You know that I know every inch of that bathroom. It _is_ vital to my survival."

"Of course! This very bathroom is _absolutely_ the most important thing. Don't mind food, water and oxygen!" Elphaba replied sarcastically.

"Stop it, you mean green thing. You should be grateful I'm assisting you this very moment." The blonde said, pouring some of the oil onto her hands before gently start to brush Elphaba's cheeks with it, where the burns were.

Elphaba tensed at the touch, pulling away slightly.

"Sorry, did that hurt?" Galinda asked.

"No, I'm just... not used to people touching me." Elphaba said. "But please continue, that felt good."

Galinda smiled and returned to lightly rubbing the green girl's cheeks with oil.

XXXXXX

 _Elphaba was walking back to her room, where she had put her books and studies. Her father stopped her on the way back._

 _"Come here," he hissed, while pulling her into a room where no one could see them._  
 _He pulled out a bucket of water, and Elphaba backed up into a corner, her six-year-old eyes bright with fear._

 _"No," she whimpered._

 _"You will listen to me! You monster! You child of the devil! You freak of nature! You don't deserve to be here." Her father said, grabbing her wrist so tightly she could not escape._

 _Elphaba shrieked as her father thrust her arm into the bucket full of water. He slapped her across the face._

 _"Silence Elphaba!" Her father growled._

 _The little girl then stood there, tears sliding down her face, burning her more than she already was._

XXXXXX

Elphaba snapped out of her trance, standing up as quickly as she could, and then scurrying to the other side of the room. She stood there, unable to speak because of the panic that consumed her from the inside out, all because of the flashback.

"Elphie?" Galinda asked uncertainly, startled by the sudden reaction form her friend.  
Elphaba shook her head, looking away, not allowing the tears in her eyes to fall.

"Did I do something?" The blonde asked.

"No... it's not you... it's me." Elphaba looked away.

"Elphaba, you can tell me anything, you know," said Galinda softly, walking over to where Elphaba stood.

"My father, he, um, used to, beat me." The last part was a whisper. "And, now, with you touching my face like that, it just reminds me of when he would be all nice and loving when people were around, and then take me into an empty room and stick my arm or leg into a bucket of water."

"Elphaba," Galinda cupped Elphaba's cheek with her hand. "Please, tell me you believe I won't, I would _never,_ hurt you like that."

Elphaba's heart fluttered.

"I know."

"Good."

The girls then laid down in their beds.

"Elphie?"

"Yes Galinda?"

"You're the best friend I've ever had."

"I can say the same for you, my sweet."


	4. Chapter 4

Galinda Arduenna and Elphaba Thropp used to hate each other. Some would say it was because of their social standings, and some would say it was just pure loathing. But, as they stood together, they finally realized it was not popularity, but their similarities, as well as differences, that made them come together as friends. Best friends even.

XXXXXX

Elphaba was the library, letting her thoughts wander to the night her and Galinda had shared. She had never before opened up to a person like that, she had put up walls over time. The green girl was accustomed to beatings and teasing all of her life, so to have someone not hate her for who she was, was different. It was a good different.

"Does Galinda feel the same way?" She wondered out loud.

She was interrupted from her thoughts by a squeal.

"Elphie!" Galinda squeaked, grabbing her book from her.

"Miss Galinda!" Elphaba said, slightly irritated. "I was reading that!"

"Exactly." Galinda said, grabbing her hand and pulling her to her feet.

"Why are you here?"

"For you, silly." Galinda replied. "I was hoping to catch you here so we could go out for dinner."

"W-what? Dinner?" Elphaba was stunned. No one had ever invited her to dinner before.

"Yes, dinner. You need to come with me, we have to get ready!" Galinda pulled her downstairs towards the door.

XXXXXX

The two friends stood in front of the bathroom mirror, Galinda starting to pull out her makeup, and Elphaba raised an eyebrow.

"How much stuff do you need?" Elphaba asked.

"Twice as much, because I'm giving you a makeover!" The blonde bubbled.

"That's not necessary." Elphaba said, and tried to turn and leave the room, but Galinda wouldn't let her.

"You're not going anywhere."

Elphaba sighed.

Galinda started to take Elphaba's hair out of its usual braid.

"Galinda," Elphaba warned.

"Oh stop, you! You have wonderful hair, it would look absolutely amazifying if you would leave it down for once!"

Elphaba blushed slightly, turning a darker shade of green.

"There."

Elphaba looked into the mirror, and she was surprised at what she saw. Galinda had proceeded to curl her raven hair, which fell loosely around her shoulders. She then pulled it back and secured it with a black clip.

"See? You're pretty."

Elphaba blushed again at that, no one had ever told her she was pretty. People had always called her a freak, ugly, or disgusting.

"I... thank you." Said Elphaba, but then looked away. "You don't have to say that out of pity, you know."

"Elphaba Thropp. You stop right there. That's what people want you to think!" Galinda said forcefully. "But you _are_ pretty. I would never say something like that to you if I didn't mean it."

Elphaba smiled softly.

"Thanks, it's just no one has ever said anything like that to me before."

"Well, you better get used to it! We are best friends, remember? And that's what friends arep for."

Elphaba's smile grew.

They returned to the bedroom, and Galinda flounced over to the closet. She then pulled out a mid-length, sleeveless black dress that flared out a little at the bottom. The waistline was dotted with sparkles.

"Here, Elphie put this on."

"Oh no Galinda, I couldn't."

"Why not?"

"Because it is simply not mine."

"Well, I bought it for you. You need something else besides those old frocks you always wear. So go try it on!"

"Um, ok." Was the reply.

Elphaba returned from the closet, wearing the dress.

Galinda was stunned. The black accentuated her hair and complemented her emerald skin.

"You look _fantabulous_!"

"Thank you. Now go get ready. It will take you five times as long as it did me."

"Ok!" Chirped Galinda, and she ran to the bathroom.

Half an hour later, Galinda emerged from the bathroom, wearing a short, sleeveless, light blue dress with ruffles towards the bottom. Her hair was straightened, and also held back with a clip.

"Galinda, you look great too."

"Thanks!"

"Any idea where we are going to dinner?"

"Yes, actually. There was a place called Cafe Esmeralda I would like to try. They have vegetarian things for you too, Elphie," Galinda added, knowing her friend did not eat meat.

"Alright," the green girl replied.

XXXXXX

As they walked to the cafe, Elphaba received lots of smart remarks and disgusted stares. Galinda simply shot them a look, which shut the pedestrians up and sent them on their way.

They soon arrived, and Galinda noticed a boy new to Shiz, a Vinkus prince.

"Have you seen the new prince?" Galinda whispered.

"No, but I usually don't pay attention to people in general." Said Elphaba.

"Well, he's kinda cute."

Elphaba's heart sunk, though she did not know why.

Galinda knew she only half-meant that comment about the prince.

"Hello, ladies." A voice said from behind the two friends.

They were both so lost in thought that they jumped when they heard him speak.

"My name is Fiyero. My friends and I were just hanging around when we happened to notice you two, and didn't recognize you."

XXXXXX

Galinda didn't know who this prince thought he was, but she wanted him _out._ This was supposed to be a night with just her and Elphaba, no one else. However, she knew that certainly her ex-friends would think he was very attractive.

"Nice to meet you, Fiyero." Galinda replied with a sickly sweet smile. "I was hoping you could meet some of my other friends, over there," she went on. "I'm sure they would _love_ to meet you."

"As I would them," Fiyero responded politely, and went over to the table where Pfannee and ShenShen were sitting, along with Fiyero's friends Avaric and Crope. But still, throughout the night, he would steal glances at the blonde.

Galinda breathed a sigh of relief.

"That was good," Elphaba said with a smile.

"Thanks." Galinda replied with a smug smile on her face.

XXXXXX

Elphaba was the first to notice the glances Fiyero gave to Galinda. She did not appreciate him looking at her best friend that way. So as they were leaving he restaurant, Elphaba bent down slightly and whispered that she was going to use the bathroom and freshen up. And with Galinda's permission, she walked back into the small cafe. But what Galinda did not know, was that Elphaba stalked over to the prince, and stared him down until he gave her his attention.

"Stay. Away. From. Her." She hissed, before she smacked him across the face, leaving him and a shocked group of people behind as she exited the room. Elphaba did not know what had inclined her to to such a thing, but something kept tugging at the back of her mind. Was slapping the prince out of... jealously?

XXXXXX

Elphaba returned from the cafe, wearing a pleased expression.

"What did you do this time, Elphie?" Galinda asked.

"What was needed."


	5. Chapter 5

In the early hours of Saturday morning, and uncharacteristically, Galinda awoke and quietly got dressed, did her hair and makeup, and slipped out the door unnoticed. She wanted to make this day extra special for her friend. Galinda first headed to a jewelry store, where she bought a small silver necklace with a simple heart pendant. Next, knowing that Elphaba could use it, Galinda got her a new set of books she knew the green girl had been mentioning reading. She then walked to a clothing store and got her green friend navy blue shirts and a mid-length black skirt, knowing her friend needed a wardrobe update.

XXXXXX

After her little shopping spree, Galinda started to walk back to their room. She was stopped about halfway, in a dark alley between two buildings. There were three obviously intoxicated men quickly advancing on her. One of them pinned her against the brick wall. She squeaked and dropped her purse and her bags she had been carrying.

"Well, look here, boys. We've got the ourselves a pretty one."

Galinda's eyes scanned the alley for a possible escape from the men.

"You're not going anywhere."

The man put a hand to her throat, and squeezed hard enough so she wouldn't make a sound, but had a loose enough grip so she could still breathe. He slid an unwanted hand up her thigh, under the skirt of her vanilla-white dress. The blonde struggled for control, but couldn't kick, hit, or throw the man off of her. Out of the corner of her eye, she just barely could make out a figure walking swiftly towards them.

"LET HER GO!"

The blonde could just barely make out who the voice belonged to: Elphaba. The man holding her by the neck had her off of her feet, and he was squeezing it so tightly she was starting to loose consciousness.

"And what makes you think we would do that?" A man responded to Elphaba's command. "Give up this prize for some freak?"

Elphaba was seething with anger.

"I said. _Let. Her. Go."_ She said through gritted teeth. "Before I do something worse than simply kicking your ass."

"You? Hurt _us_? You must be joking."

The green girl's blood began to boil. The thought of those men hurting Galinda made her want to snap their necks and keep Galinda protected from the outside world forever. _So she would always be safe_.

Suddenly, without warning, a loud bang sounded, and grey smoke started to rise from the ground where the men and Galinda were standing. Shocked and afraid, the three men ran off, leaving a limp Galinda to slip to the ground. But as soon as she was down, she was up again and running into Elphaba's arms, sobbing. The green rubbed soothing circles on her back, whispering calming words in her ear.

After Galinda had calmed down considerably, Elphaba wrapped her arm around her waist and they started to walk back to their room. The blonde never once left Elphaba's side.

XXXXXX

When they got back on campus, the two girls decided to walk the rest of the way to their room indoors, just to make sure none of _that_ would ever happen again.

They were walking through one of Shiz's maze-like hallways when Elphaba heard voices coming from a locked office door. Madame Morrible's. Even though she could only hear bits and pieces of the conversation between the two people in the office, she knew the voices. One was Madame "Horrible" Morrible's. And one was her father's.  
Elphaba turned a very pale shade of green. She put her strong verdant arm around Galinda's small frame, pushing her against the wall around the corner.

"Elphie? What is is?" Galinda asked.

"Galinda... that... was my father."

"Sweet Oz! Why is he here?"

"I don't know," Elphaba admitted. "But I'm not sure I want to know."

The office door opened, and a tall, brown-haired man exited behind Madame Morrible. Elphaba took off, Galinda in tow. They ran down the hallways, and we're out of breath when they reached their room.

"You know you're going to face him sometime." Galinda said soothingly, but still panting.

"After what he did to me, I can face him whenever I _want_ to." Elphaba snapped.

"Sorry," she quickly added. "I didn't mean to sound like that."

"It's ok, he did some horrendifying things to you." Galinda said understandingly.

The green girl squeezed her eyes shut. A tear slid down her cheek, leaving a slight red mark where it had come in contact with her skin.

"Thank you." Elphaba whispered, barely audible.

"For what Elphie?" Galinda dabbed the tear off her friend's face with her sleeve, careful not to let it burn her more.

"For being there for me when no one else was. Even though something even more terrible than seeing your father happened to _you,_ you were still there. I shouldn't have run off like that, and starting crying when it was you who needed _me,_ not the other way around."

"No, do _not_ blame yourself. You have every right to be like this."

"Be like what? Vulnerable? Afraid? Helpless?"

"Don't say that. You're just so used to being the strong one, you don't know what is feels like to be taken care of."

The blonde pulled Elphaba into a tight embrace, and for the first time, she didn't tense or pull away.


	6. Chapter 6

Frexspar Thropp was an interesting man. He had two daughters; one a cripple and one verdant. He was highly religious, and that impacted his behavior and most of his decisions. He, for the Unnamed God's sake, rejected and had tried many times to disown his green child. For many years, he had taught Elphaba to see herself as inferior and, even, to hate who she was. He had also tried to bring the green "devil" out of her by sticking her arm in a bucket of water, knowing that it would cause her pain. Frexspar looked for every opportunity to scorn and punish his eldest, which is why he accepted the invitation to visit Shiz that Saturday afternoon.

XXXXXX

Two very different girls sat in their room, both pondering what they would do next.

"I'm going to see him." Elphaba said suddenly, standing up from her bed.

"Elphaba! Why? Don't make a decision without thinking it through."

"Because, Galinda, I have thought it through. And I want to get it over with." Determination was clear in her chocolate brown eyes.

"Well at least let me come with you!" Galinda said, also getting up.

They went down the hallways again, and entered the cafeteria where all of the other students had decided to eat lunch that day. Elphaba spotted her father, standing in a corner, talking to his beloved daughter Nessarose. She took a shaky breath, and with that, walked over to Frexspar.

"Father," she greeted stiffly, standing up a little straighter.

He immediately turned around, disappointment and disapproval evident in his expression.

"Well, well, well. If it isn't my _other_ daughter."

"Nice to see you too." Elphaba replied coldly.

"Now that's no way to treat your father." Frexspar said, his voice dangerously quiet.

"What are you doing here?"

"Getting lunch, like a normal person."

Frexspar's checks grew hot with anger, and he, out of instinct, slapped his daughter across the face. Elphaba flinched and retreated, hand automatically feeling her cheek. There would definitely be a bruise of some sort.

"YOU WILL NEVER BE NORMAL! Look at yourself! You're _green,_ for the Unnamed God's sake! DO NOT DISRESPECT YOUR FATHER! Foolish girl! You will never learn."

By this time, the whole cafeteria had gone completely silent. You could hear a pin drop. Frexspar then stormed out of the room, leaving a stunned group of students to finish their lunches in silence, including Nessa.

Elphaba stalked out the cafeteria, Galinda not far behind her, but she had to walk twice as fast; her legs were shorter than Elphaba's. They only stopped when they were back to their room, and the door was shut and locked. Elphaba was close to tears, and Galinda could tell, even with Elphaba's practice of hiding her emotions, which she had learned to do over the years.

Elphaba sat down on her bed, focusing on the hardwood floor to try to hold back the flood of emotions that were weighing down on her, threatening to press down, and eventually, break her.

"Elphie," Galinda started timidly. She had never seen her best friend like this.

"What." Elphaba's voice cracked slightly at the end of the forced word.

"It's ok to cry, you know."

"No, it's not. Not for me." Elphaba shifted uncomfortably, scooting farther back in her bed.

"Well, why not?"

" _Because,_ Galinda. Tears burn my face, and if I _ever_ so much as shed one tear in front of my father, he would beat me senseless."

"Elphaba," Galinda walked over to Elphaba's bed, sitting down next to her. She then embraced her verdant roommate, noticing her tense and uncomfortable posture as she wrapped her arms around her. "You are strong, and smart, and beautiful, and you wouldn't hurt a fly. You will get _through_ this."

Galinda felt tears start to fall down her back. Elphaba was crying. The few tears turned to sobs as the green girl shook in her arms, gasping for breath in between the unwanted outbursts.

Elphaba pulled away from the warm embrace, turning her head so Galinda wouldn't see the red marks that streaked down her cheeks. The attempt was futile.

"Elphaba Thropp. Look at me."

Slowly, Elphaba turned her head and met Galinda's gaze. Her heart fluttered. And so did her blonde friend's. Softly, gently, Galinda made a bold move she has been wanting to for so long. She pressed her lips to verdant ones. Elphaba was the first one to pull back from the kiss. Her eyes were glazed over with fear and uncertainty.

"G-g- Galinda." She said, backing away towards the door. "You don't have to pity me like that. I'm not worth your time."

She grabbed her cloak and ran out the door, trying in vain to run away from her emotions.

Galinda was left stunned and motionless, staring after her friend.

XXXXXX

Elphaba ran. She ran, and ran, and ran. She ran from her fears. She ran from all emotion and feeling she had ever experienced. She ran after her father had beaten her. She had ran after her sister made cruel remarks about her. And now she ran from the undeniable love she felt for her roommate. For Galinda Upland, of the Upper Uplands, of the Arduenna Clan.

She ran until she reached a familiar walnut tree, and she sat underneath it. Elphaba loved being in nature, where no one could laugh, point, or whisper behind, or in front of, her back. So the green girl was left alone, under a walnut tree, to sort out her thoughts.


	7. Chapter 7

Galinda sat down in her bed once again, still too shocked to rationally think or act.  
 _Pity? You think I kissed you because I_ pity _you?_

The silence in the room was so thick you could cut it with a knife. Unable to stand sitting anymore, Galinda got up and paced, hoping only that Elphaba could come to a completely different conclusion of why she had kissed her.

XXX

Elphaba had been thinking for a long while. She thought about Galinda's motives to kiss her, as well as why she had not pulled away. Elphaba had come to a conclusion. If Galinda was there to kiss her out of pity, then she would have pulled back immediately. She had not. For the first time in an hour, Elphaba looked up at the sky. Since she had been in such deep thought, she had not noticed how the sky had clouded over, and now looked as though it was going to rain.

 _Wait... no... it can't rain. No, I'll be stuck out here and no one will be able to find me and... Galinda._

That one name was what brought Elphaba out of her complete state of panic. She got up and hurried to get back to her dorm. About halfway there, raindrops started to fall. Elphaba started to run, but wasn't quick enough. The small drops of water that now surrounded her burned and stung her skin every time they came in contact with her. As she reached her dorm, she was stopped. Elphaba didn't know she was nervous. about talking to Galinda again until she was right outside of their door. Pushing, all thoughts of fear away, Elphaba opened the door and instantly saw her blonde roommate sitting on the bed. She'd been crying; her eyes were bloodshot and puffy.

"Galinda..." Elphaba rushed over to her roommate and reached out to comfort her.  
"No, you don't get to talk to me. You pushed me away, without even-"

That's when Galinda noticed the faint red marks and streaks on Elphaba's arms.

"Elphie, what happened to you?"

"You know how I said I was allergic to water? Well, I lost track of time and got caught in the rain."

Galinda immediately felt terrible. _She_ was the reason Elphaba had left in the first place. The blonde started to cry, while frantically muttering apologies.

"E-E-Elphaba, I'm so s-sorry, I didn't even realize that it was raining, oh t-this is all my fault, I-I can get your oils, just t-tell me where you keep th-"

Her apologies were cut off with Elphaba gently, sweetly, pressing her lips against hers. After she removed them (reluctantly), Elphaba embraced her smaller roommate.

"It's alright, you don't have to apologize. If anything, it's my fault, I was the one who ran away. Now, I don't want to hear anymore about this, I'm going to put some oil in my burns, come back, and we're going to get some sleep. It's been a very long day for the both of us." Elphaba spoke softly, and broke the embrace, heading to the bathroom.  
Galinda stood there shocked for a moment, unable to say anything; she was full of relief and was comforted by Elphaba's sweet words. She laid down in her bed, and Elphaba came back and laid in hers. Elphaba then proceeded to turn of the light.

"Elphie?" Galinda's voice was small, and almost pleading.

"Yes, my sweet?"

"Can you sleep with me, just for tonight?"

Galinda then heard a little rustling from the other bed, and then felt a weight on the other side of her bed.

"I love you, Elphaba," Galinda whispered, hoping she wouldn't get a negative reaction.

"The feeling is reciprocated."


	8. Chapter 8

The following morning, the two roommates acted as if nothing had happened. But it had. And they knew it.

"Elphie, do you want to go get some breakfast?" Galinda asked.

"Sure," Elphaba replied, and they walked down the corridor and across campus to the cafeteria.

 _The very cafeteria where my best friend (maybe more?) was slapped by her own father._

For some odd reason, Galinda Upland couldn't get that thought out of her mind as she sat down with her waffle, which was piled high with whipped cream and strawberries. She had been thinking a great deal on how Elphaba's father had abused, both verbally and mentally, his own child. She was absolutely disgusted.

 _How could he do such a thing?_

Galinda's parents certainly never had. She was grateful for that, and only just realized how much they had spoiled her while she was growing up. She had always gotten what she wanted, and was almost never reprimanded too harshly, except for the occasion in which Galinda, being only five years old, had loudly questioned why there were two boys holding hands in a restaurant on a night out with her parents. Her father had immediately taken her outside, and scolded her for her remark. Galinda now clearly understood the reason for his chastising. After all, here she was, kissing her roommate. Her green, smart, caring, and misunderstood roommate, and Galinda wished that everyone could see the beauty and compassion in Elphaba. Especially Elphaba's father.

Galinda's deep thought was interrupted by Elphaba's voice.

"Galinda, are you alright?"

"Yeah, I was just thinking."

"About what?" Elphaba pushed, curiosity piqued.

"Nothing," replied the blonde, although a bit too quickly. "It's just, you know what? Never mind, it's stupid."

"Don't say that. There is no stupid opinion or question, just stupid people who say them, and you, my dear, are definitely not stupid." Elphaba said, her lips quirking up into a smile.

"Elphaba, I've been thinking a lot about your father, what he did to you."

"You know that's unimportant, he's been that way ever since I was born." Elphaba said, a bit defensively.

"But it's _wrong,_ and I think you know that, and just don't want to admit it." Galinda fired back, with a spark of passion in her eyes.

Elphaba sighed. "Look. I know you think it's important. However, I absolutely do not want you acting on your automatic impulse of protectiveness, to mess with a man who could hurt you just as much, if not more, of what he inflicted on me. You will not be hurt on my watch." There was an edge to her voice, and Galinda understood that it wasn't anger; it was fear. Elphaba wasn't angry at her, she was afraid of what her father could do to her closest friend.

"Alright." Galinda whispered.

It was then that Galinda made a promise to herself. If Elphaba wouldn't let her confront her abusive father, then she would just have to do it in secret.

After finishing off her waffle, Galinda and Elphaba walked back to their room. Since there was a big biology test on Monday, Elphaba decided that a perfect way to spend their Saturday was by continuously and relentlessly studying.

"What is the equation for photosynthesis?" Asked Elphaba, who was trying to get her bubbly blonde roommate to actually study.

Galinda groaned. "Cant we just do this laaaater? It's only Saturday!"

" _Only Saturday._ That's less than forty-eight hours until we have to take this test, which _someone_ obviously isn't prepared for."

Galinda smiled, amused by her friend's passionate interest in studying, and in all things educational. Come to think about it, she was entranced every day about her roommate's passion for little everyday things, from reading an article on Animal rights, to her slight agitation when someone carelessly threw down a textbook. Galinda Upland was hopelessly in love with Elphaba.

"Elphie, can I ask you a question?" She asked in an unusually nervous, although sweet voice.

"Of course." Elphaba replied distractedly, nose buried in her biology textbook.

"Will you go out with me?" The blonde bluntly queried, nerves overtaking her when her verdant friend didn't answer right away.

"Yes, certainly." Was Elphaba's reply, simply stunned by the forwardness of the petit blonde. _She had always been so passionate about those she cares about,_ Elphaba thought when she saw the raw passion in Galinda's eyes when she had talked about her father. _Now I understand why I ran away from that kiss. I just couldn't even fathom just how much she cares about me, and I was afraid to return the affection. I had never had any real friends like her, so I was scared of losing my only friend._  
The answers Elphaba never knew she was missing came to her in that moment, shocked out of hiding.

Elphaba leaned in to kiss Galinda, relishing in the feel of her lover's lips against her own.

And in that moment, everything was sincerely perfect.

Little did Elphaba know that Galinda, her energetic love who did not take no for an answer, was going to secretly confront her father.


	9. Chapter 9

Galinda Upland wasn't exactly sure _how_ this was going to be done, but she was certain it was going to happen. She couldn't let the father of her closest companion treat her like she was absolutely nothing. So, when Elphaba had forbid her from confronting her father, it was just obvious to Galinda that she had to.

And after five hours of literally sitting in her bed watching her roommate study, Galinda had come up with a plan.

When Elphaba would (finally) fall asleep, Galinda would sneak away and walk to the inn where Galinda knew Elphaba's father would be residing. After confronting him, hopefully painlessly, and in-and-out type of situation, Galinda would quietly return to her dorm room. If all would go according to plan, Elphaba would never know what happened.

Galinda was interrupted from her thoughts by Elphaba speaking.

"Hey, are you alright?"

"Oh yes, just perfect!" Galinda replied, although maybe a bit too bubbly.

Elphaba eyed her with a curious, if still suspicious look.

"Whatever you say, my sweet."

"Hey Elphie, you should really be getting some sleep, I wouldn't want you to be so stressed out about this test you have to take, after all, 'it's only forty-eight hours until we have to take this test,'" Galinda said, thoroughly amused by her own cleverness.

"Fine," Elphaba said, biting back a smile, also amused at her roommate's tactics.

And so, true to Elphaba's word, the two got ready for bed. In the end, **(they wrote eighty-five essays, in the span of six months HAHAHAAA oops sorry I'm actally hamiltrash)** only one of the girls ended up sleeping that night.

Around one in the morning, Galinda quietly grabbed an extra coat off her nightstand, which she had purposely placed there the night before. Galinda knew that if Frexspar was anything at all like his daughter, he would be awake at such an hour. She slipped out the door, and headed in the direction of the inn. After around twenty minutes of walking, she arrived on the cobblestone entryway of the hotel.

Heading into the lobby of the Wildwood Inn was daunting, even for a very social girl like Galinda. It was no mystery that Frexspar Thropp had money, and it was even more obvious with him staying at this place. It was _fancy_. There were decorative chandeliers, and classy curtains and rugs. Even in the early hours of the morning, there was still a good amount of people milling around the lobby. Quickly, Galinda determinedly stalked over to the front desk, and gracefully did so, which was surprising since she was weaing high heels.

"Excuse me, is Frexspar Thropp here?" Galinda questioned, as politely as possible, since it was one thirty in the morning. Galinda Upland needed her sleep.

"Yes ma'am, floor 5, room 2951. **(lol did anyone get that I really don't care bc that's not how hotel numbers work but whatever I amused myself)**

"Okay, thank you," Galinda said with a forced smile. Although she would never admit it, she was nervous about this confrontation.

After stepping out of the elevator, Galinda walked down the hallway, butterflies fluttering in her stomach. She came to the door of room number 2951. Taking a deep breath in, she knocked.

Frexspar opened the door almost immediately.

"What are _you_ doing here?" He snarled, his voice ice cold.

"I wanted to have a conversation with you, civilly, if at all possible." Galinda responded, giving him a small, yet nervous smile.

"Alright, so be it. Come in." Frexspar said, although there was still an edge to his voice.

Galinda chose to sit on the small love seat, while Frex sat on a chair opposite from her.

"What matter to you wish to discuss with me."

"Well, you see, the way you treat your daughter is simply unacceptable." Galinda thought that her blunt honesty would be her best option to get Frexspar to listen to her, and maybe, just maybe, make him start to think that he was wrong about Elphaba.

Frexspar's expression immediately turned from tolerant, to hard as stone.

"There is nothing wrong with the way I treat my daughter. She is a freak of nature, and that's how she needs to be taught, if she'll ever learn to live in society. Besides, she is absolutely worthless to me, and to everyone who meets her."

" _Enough!_ Elphaba is _not_ worthless, she is not worthless to me, she is not worthless to Shiz, she is the smartest student in the entire school! She is indispensable in my life, she is my best friend! Does that sound like worthless to you? Maybe she would think she was worth more and had more self-confidence if you and you A+ parenting were a little better!"

" _Don't you ever speak to me like that!_ You don't get to decide my choice of parenting, she isn't your child to raise in a cruel world like this one!"

The next thing she knew, Galinda's back was hitting the wall, and she crumpled to the floor. Frexspar had shoved her into the wall.

Luckily, Galinda didn't feel any more pain than a sprained ankle.

"The only cruelty in the world is the people like _you_." Galinda spat, and tried her very best to storm out of the room with the sharp pain in her ankle with every step she took.

 **Well that escalated quickly.**

 **Hey, sorry for not updating in a while, just** **haven't really been feelin it. Thanks for all the reads, votes, and comments, and special thanks to** seabagel Harley-Quinn-Doll **and** Organ777 **for being lil cinnamon rolls in the comments:)**

 **OH and also thanks** Horsantula **you da best**

 **OH YEEAAAH 550 READS HOLY CRAP WOW THATS FREAKING AMAZING THANKS FOR READING LOVE YOU HAVE A GREAT DAY**


	10. Chapter 10

The next morning Elphaba woke up at her usual 6:00 in hopes of getting more studying done. Surprised was an understatement because she saw the light in their bathroom on. Galinda never once got up before 7:45, in order to give herself "maximum beauty sleep", as it was referred to by her blonde roommate.

After walking over and opening the door, Elphaba cautiously stepped into the bathroom, only to see Galinda rather ungracefully bandaging her ankle.

Galinda, what happened?" Elphaba asked, concern etched into her expression.

"Well, I um, tripped over some ice by the fountain and twisted my ankle." She replied, the statement sounding rather like a question.

"Galinda, you know you're a bad liar. Especially around me. Look, it's seventy degrees outside, there's no possible way there could be ice on the ground."

"Ok. But I'm going to ask you to not be mad at me, no matter what I tell you."

"Galinda, I could never be mad at you, and you know that."

"Ok. I may or not have gone and confronted your father about the way he treats you?" Galinda said, looking anywhere but at her roommate.

Elphaba sighed. She took Galinda's hand and led her over to her bed. The two sat down and remained holding hands.

"Galinda, you really didn't need to do that. I had it completely under control. I appreciate the thought, but I can't bear to think that you could've gotten even more injured on my account." Elphaba said, stroking the back of the blonde's hand as she spoke.

"Elphaba. You're my girlfriend, I would do absolutely anything for you. There is nothing more important to me than your safety, and your father was crossing the line." Galinda replied, equally as passionate. "Also, my parents are coming for a couple of days, just to visit me and see how my studies are going. You'll love them, they could be like your parents that you never had!" She bubbled.

There was a sudden knock at the door.

"Oh look, that's them now!"

"Galinda, I'm not ready to meet your parents!" Elphaba gasped, completely shocked.

"Oh, you'll be fine. Just relax."

Galinda skipped over to their door, opening it to reveal a beautiful woman with Galinda's looks, right down to the golden curls that frame her face like an angelic halo. She was wearing a white skirt with a light pink top that accented her hair man standing beside her had brown hair and blue eyes, and seemed to radiate kindness. He was wearing the classic black suit with black pants, but with a light pink tie that matched his wife's shirt exactly.

"Momsie! Popsicle! How wonderful it is that you chose to come at such a perfect time! This is my roommate and now gir-" Galinda started.

"Oh, Galinda dear! I'm so glad we could come! We've missed you so much sweetheart." Galinda's mother said.

"Yes, my dear little angel, when we set the date to visit you, we couldn't wait." Her father said, smiling.

"Why hello, you must be Elphaba, Galinda's roommate. We've heard so much about you already. You can just call me Larena, though, dear." Larena stated.

"Yes, and please call me Highmuster." Galinda's father added.

"Hello," Elphaba said shyly.

"We should go to lunch!" Larena exclaimed suddenly, clearly excited to see her daughter again.

"What an absolutiful idea!" Galinda squealed. "What do you think Elphie?" She turned around to see if was alright with her verdant girlfriend.

"It sounds like an amazing idea for all of you to go, but I should really study for my biology test next week. I need to get all of this information down now, so I can do next week's homework early." Elphaba said, blushing at her seemingly odd study habits.

"No, no, no! Elphie, you are coming, and that's that." Galinda responded, putting her foot down.

Elphaba knew that Galinda would be stubborn about many things in their relationship, she just didn't think it would be this hard to refuse the blonde her company at a dinner with her family. She knew how hard it was to get Galinda to actually study for a test, but apparently social outings were even more of an importance and required a certain level of stubbornness.

"Alright, Galinda, I'll go." Elphaba said, sighing and closing her book which she had read some of while Galinda and her parents had been conversing.

"Stupendous! Well, we'll give you ladies some time to get ready. Does 11:30 work for you?" Galinda's father asked.

"Yes, of course! We'll meet you at the little cafe on the corner of Shiz Street and Munchkin Avenue." Galinda said, leading her parents out of the room and quietly shutting the door behind them. "Elphie! I can't wait for you to get to know them! They're really going to be just like the parents you never had, I promise!"

"Woah, Galinda, slow down. You know I would love to get to know them, but do they even know we're together? Let's start with that, ok?"

"Oh my Oz I completely forgot to tell them!"

"Then how about we tell them about during a nice lunch and see how they take it."

"Elphie, I already know they'll be fine once they know, trust me I've gotten scolded about questioning relationships. We were at a restaurant and I said, kind of loudly, that there were two boys holding hands. My popsicle then took me outside and lectured me for around ten minutes about how there are many different types of relationships, but that we should never ever judge them, because love is love. It has no limits, and that's enough; to be happy in your own way is the ultimate achievement in our lives." Galinda said confidently.

Elphaba smiled at this. She knew just how fiery Galinda could be about certain topics.

"Then I can't wait to get to know them." Elphaba replied, her lips still turned up in a soft smile.


	11. Chapter 11

"Galinda, darling, are you hurt?" Galinda's mother inquired worriedly as she held the cafe door open. "You seem to be limping a little bit."

"I - no, it's nothing, Momsie," Galinda covered quickly. "I just...tripped over a staircase and twisted my ankle. It's fine, really."

It was a slightly better excuse than before, but Larena's slightly suspicious expression showed that she wasn't totally convinced. However, she changed the subject, and soon they were chattering politely about the weather and what they were going to order on the menu.

Elphaba had been extremely nervous, but after a few minutes sitting in the cute little cafe with Galinda and her parents, she felt quite at ease. Galinda was right; her parents were so friendly and welcoming Elphaba almost felt like they were her parents as well.

The food arrived, and both girls dug in. It was delicious. The sunlight streaming through the large windows and the tantalizing smells coming from the kitchen made for a cozy, relaxed atmosphere.

"So, how has school been going?" Galinda's mother bubbled.

"Oh, you know, just...school," Galinda said nonchalantly. "But, Elphie here has been really helping me out. Why, she's the reason I've even thought about studying for the biology test this early!"

"You sound like a wonderful student, and a wonderful influence on our dear daughter as well," Galinda's father chuckled. "Your parents must be so proud of you, Elphaba."

Elphaba shuddered involuntarily at the mention of her father. Frexspar? Proud of her? She couldn't possibly imagine that. She tried to smile to reassure Galinda's parents, but had to stare at the ground to compose herself, heart beating frantically.

"Oh yes, Elphie does so well at school, it's amazing how smart she is," Galinda said quickly to cover, taking Elphaba's hand under the table and giving it a reassuring squeeze. Elphaba took a couple deep breaths, allowing herself to calm down.

"I'm sorry, did I..." Galinda's father trailed off, looking a bit confused.

"It's nothing," Elphaba said. "I just...bit my tongue."

"So, how has it been at home, Popsicle?" Galinda changed the subject. Galinda's father was only too happy to tell them all about his business at home, and the conversation went smoothly after that.

Everyone finished their food not too long after, and they were just getting ready to go when there was a commotion near the door - a crowd of people was gathering. As the door opened, the girls could see that Fiyero was its leader. He strode confidently towards their table, pausing for a split second to shoot Elphaba a look of disdain. Then he turned his full attention to Galinda, giving her his brightest smile.

"Fiyero, what are you doing here?" Galinda asked, confused. He bent down closer to her, and she tried to surreptitiously move backwards just the tiniest bit.

"Why, I heard that your parents are in town, and I thought it would be the _perfect_ opportunity to ask you," he beamed.

"Ask me...what?" Galinda said with a frown.

"Haven't you heard? There's a dance down at the Ozdust Ballroom this weekend. I know it's short notice, but I couldn't just let fate slip me by. Galinda, you _must_ accompany me to this dance." He produced a bouquet of roses from god-knows-where, sticking them in Galinda's face with that arrogant smirk. Galinda instantly felt revulsion spring up in the pit of her stomach. He was looking at her just like she was prey to conquered.

"Oh, Galinda! How cute!" Larena squealed. At that moment, Galinda felt the exact opposite. More people filed into the restaurant - Galinda recognized her former friends, Pfannee and ShenShen, and some of Fiyero's, Avaric and Crope, among many others. She was cornered.

"Say yes, Galinda! It'll be so much fun!" ShenShen urged from the sidelines. Horror dawned on Galinda as she realized that, for now, it was the only option. There was no way she could refuse, not now, with this many people watching. Telling them the truth, about her and Elphaba, was impossible.

Galinda took a deep breath, recoiled in her chair from Fiyero's insufferable gaze. Under the table, she felt for a brief second as Elphaba caught hold of her hand, and this time, Elphaba was the one squeezing Galinda's hand. _I understand,_ she was saying.

Galinda took a deep breath, wishing for all the world that she had another option. "Yes, I'll go with you to the dance," she mumbled.

Fiyero instantly jumped up and pulled Galinda to her feet, smiling even wider, if that was even possible. "Fantastic! Oh, I knew we were perfect together!"

He went for a full kiss on the lips, in front of everyone, who was cheering wildly. Galinda, who felt as if a massive void had opened in her chest, decided that a kiss would be too far, and nimbly dodged it, so they ended up in an awkward hug. Fiyero released her, still beaming.

"I'll be seeing you at eight o'clock on the day of the dance, then," he said, and left the cafe, along with his entourage.

Galinda and Elphaba returned to their dorm together, after Galinda's parents left to go back to the hotel they were staying at. As soon as they got back, Galinda flopped down on the bed and covered her eyes with her hands.

"Oh, Galinda, _don't!_ " Elphaba said, rushing over to her.

"I...I should've refused," Galinda mumbled. "If I could've just rejected him...!"

"He knew you would say no unless he brought all of his friends with him," Elphaba said, sitting down next to Galinda and putting her arms around her. "It's not your fault. There wasn't anything we could do."

"What are we going to do now?!" Galinda cried. "I'm stuck with him!"

Elphaba sat there for a few minutes, thinking. Then a smile spread across her face, and she nodded to herself. "I know what we can do."


	12. Chapter 12

The day of the dance came all too soon. Before the girls knew it, they were standing in front of the mirror, getting ready for the night. Galinda's stomach was twisted in knots. If only she was going with Elphaba, then everything would be okay.

"Look at me, Elphie," Galinda said, and Elphaba turned towards her girlfriend. She was holding a brush in her hand.

"What is that for...?" Elphaba asked cautiously.

"Why, I'm doing your makeup, silly!" Galinda said, brushing Elphaba's hair, out of her face as she started to apply some product.

"No, you don't have to," Elphaba started, but Galinda laid a finger on her lips.

"You're coming, so you have to look your best! Besides, my parents already bought a dress for you - they insisted on it."

"That's very nice of them," Elphaba said, closing her eyes as she enjoyed the feeling of Galinda's gentle hands.

"Without you, I don't know how I'm going to survive the evening," Galinda said. "I'll stay with Fiyero as briefly as possible, and then we can run off somewhere. But stay close to me, because if anyone tries to bully you I'll make sure they stop."

Shortly after, the girls left for the dance. Galinda's parents had insisted on buying the girls dresses for the night, and they had a very similar fashion sense to their daughter. Elphaba was wearing a graceful, sleek black dress with a sequin-covered neckline. Galinda's dress was powder blue with a layered skirt covered in sparkles. However, the girls' excitement was dampened somewhat by the thought of Fiyero.

"If he tries anything funny, I'll make sure he stops immediately," Elphaba reassured her girlfriend as they walked up the path to the Ozdust Ballroom.

"Thank you, Elphie. I know you will," Galinda said, offering her girlfriend one last kiss on the cheek before bracing herself to open the door to the building.

Fiyero was standing in the foyer, that annoying smirk on his face. He beamed once he saw Galinda and strode over, taking her by the hand.

"My dear Galinda, at last the time has come. We are finally together."

Galinda shot a desperate glance at Elphaba as Fiyero pulled her away. Elphaba waited a second before following behind within a few paces. If Fiyero tried to hurt her girlfriend, he would find himself in serious trouble.

"Let's dance, Galinda," Fiyero said, leading her out onto the dance floor in the middle of the ballroom. An orchestra was stationed on one side. Galinda knew how to dance. As part of her upbringing, she'd had to take lessons when she was very young.

Fiyero put an arm around her waist and another on her shoulder, and they began to step to the beat. Admittedly, he wasn't a bad dancer, but Galinda was busy trying not to cringe at the feel of his touch. Looking past Fiyero, Galinda caught a glance of Elphaba lurking at the end of the ballroom, from behind a pillar. Elphaba caught her eye and waved quickly.

A couple more songs passed. Galinda tried to block out where she was and think of something else, but Fiyero's constant chatter made it almost impossible.

"You look lovely tonight, Miss Galinda. The blue in that dress really brings out your eyes."

"My, what a good dancer you are. You must have taken lessons sometime."

"Isn't this music wonderful? It's the perfect music for dancing with a beautiful girl."

Galinda tried her best to tune him out, putting on a bland face while they whirled about the dancefloor. A few more agonizing songs later, Fiyero, perhaps sensing her disdain, wrapped an arm around her waist and suggested, "What do you say to a few refreshments?"

Galinda nodded distractedly, focusing her gaze down at the floor. She could feel Fiyero's smug eyes on her. Fiyero led her over to one of the large tables beside the dancefloor, where several of his friends (and Galinda's ex-friends) were sitting.

"Ga-LIN-da! You look sooooooo goooood!"

Pfannee hurled herself at Galinda in a sad attempt at a hug. Galinda gingerly received it.

"Thanks," she mumbled.

"How'd you manage to score this hottie, huh?" ShenShen squealed, leaning across the table that Fiyero, his friends, and Galinda were all sitting at. "I swear, you've bewitched him! He won't stop talking about you!"

"And that dress!" Pfannee chimed in. "You look ab-SO-lutely marvelous!"

"Yes, the night's going perfectly," Fiyero oozed. "Why don't I get you something to drink, Miss Galinda?"

Fiyero left the table and made his way over to the punch table. Pfannee and ShenShen enviously watched him go.

"He is _soooo_ cute!"

"Yeah, you're so lucky, Galinda!"

They turned their expectant eyes on her. There was an awkward silence in which Galinda steadfastly avoided their gaze and stared instead at the tablecloth.

"Galinda, what's wrong? You're unusually quiet," Pfannee said.

"Don't tell us you're not enjoying yourself! The cutest boy at the entire dance is all yours!" ShenShen added. "And that annoying green... _freak_ who's been following you around is gone! You should be happy!"

Galinda bit her lip so hard it started to bleed. An immense, burning hatred rose up inside her. She knew then that she couldn't take any more of their, and Fiyero's, presences. She was changed, she realized, irrevocably. All because of Elphaba Thropp, who had shown her what friendship, and now love, really was.

Galinda slowly rose from her seat, raising her eyes to meet ShenShen's. "No, I'm not. I have to go. Don't you, or Fiyero, dare follow me."

With newfound power in her steps, she strode out of the ballroom, ignoring the shocked expressions and whispers that she left in her wake.


	13. Chapter 13

Galinda ran until she was sure no one was following her. She stopped and paused against a wall, finding her bearings. She was in one of the numerous dark corridors off the ballroom, and there was no one around except for the occasional harried waiter.

It was so quiet that, over the muffled music in the distance, Galinda could hear her own breathing. Reaching downwards, she tore off one of the spangled silver high heels she had been wearing, and chucked it against the wall. It felt satisfying, so she jettisoned the other one too.

 _I could've just said no in the first place, then this whole mess wouldn't have happened._

Grudgingly, she walked over to the opposite wall, the tile floor cold against her bare feet, to retrieve her shoes.

 _I should find Elphaba and apologize._

She wondered what was happening back in the ballroom. Pfannee and ShenShen would definitely have told Fiyero what had happened, and they would be wondering what was responsible for her change of heart. They would never understand.

The old Galinda popped up for a second, asking, _But what about your reputation?_ She quashed the thought as soon as it came up. It didn't matter anyway.

Footsteps approached from the end of the hallway. Panic seized Galinda's heart for a split second, but as she whirled around, she recognized that there could only be one possible person standing there with that green shade of skin.

"Elphie," Galinda breathed, and before Elphaba could open her mouth to reply Galinda had seized her shoulders and pulled her into a kiss.

That one moment made the whole evening worthwhile. Kissing Elphaba, Galinda could almost forget the chain of events that had made this moment possible. Pulling away, she gazed at her face, trying to drink in those deep brown eyes, the reassuring smile, even the green skin she had grown to love.

Elphaba smiled, pushing a lock of Galinda's hair out of her face. "Pretty bad, huh?"

"It was horrible," Galinda said, doing up her shoes. "Fiyero wouldn't stop flirting with me...Pfannee and ShenShen insulted you...I couldn't stay there one moment more."

Elphaba took Galinda's hand with a smile. "In that case, I know the perfect place to go. I was looking for a place to study earlier this year, and I just stumbled upon...well, I'll show you."

Galinda was only too happy to follow her through the dark hallways, lit only by the few flickering sconces. As the music from the ballroom grew ever fainter, Galinda could feel her pulse relaxing, and she began to feel more like herself again. Elphaba reached the end of a hallway, and pushed open a door to reveal a staircase.

"Where are we going?" Galinda asked, her voice echoing eerily in the empty space.

"You'll see," Elphaba said. She pulled Galinda up a couple more flights, walking fast. Galinda stumbled on a step, but Elphaba steadied her with a firm arm around her waist. "Careful."

Finally, after Galinda thought she was going to collapse if she climbed one more stair, Elphaba opened a door and led her through it. Instantly, there was a burst of crisp, night air, perfumed with the sweet scent of flowers.

"Where...?"

"It's a balcony," Elphaba explained. "Let's sit down somewhere."

The girls found a comfy sofa on which to sit, and Galinda laid her head on Elphaba's lap. The night was tranquil and calm and very clear. The moon shone bright in the sky, which was dotted with millions of stars. Elphaba ran her fingers through Galinda's hair as they sat there, silently.

"I'm sorry," Galinda blurted. "I should've said no to him. I should've been brave enough to refuse him...to tell him the truth."

"Galinda, it's okay. Just forget about Fiyero. Nothing he does can hurt us now, okay?"

"Yes, I suppose." Galinda paused as she thought of how to approach the subject that had been nagging at her the whole evening. "Elphie...I think we need to tell my parents about us."

"Of course."

"But...that's not all. I think they could help you with your father."

"What? My f-father?" For the first time that night, Elphaba seemed uncertain.

"Look, Elphie. I don't want you to be scared of him anymore. Someone needs to make him stop, and if we get my parents to confront him, he'll have no choice but to listen."

"They don't need to...It's fine," Elphaba said, her voice growing more distant.

Galinda sat up. "No. I think this might be the only situation. Don't you agree? Don't you want your father to get what he deserves?"

Elphaba turned her face away, but after a few seconds, Galinda saw her give an almost imperceptible nod.

"Yes. I...thank you, Galinda."

"You know I'd do anything for you."

Elphaba chuckled. "That is quite clear."

"...Oh! I almost forgot!" Galinda bent her head forward and began to fiddle with something on the back of her neck.

"What is it?" Elphaba asked, watching curiously.

"Here." Galinda removed a silver chain from around her neck and held it out in her palm. It was simple and elegant, with a heart pendant. "You remember that day not too long ago, when you saved me in that alley from those men?"

"Yes, I do."

"I had bought you some things before that all happened. This was one of them. And I forgot to give them to you afterwards. So I brought this tonight, because I thought it might be the perfect time."

"Oh, Galinda..." Elphaba smiled as Galinda reached forward and secured the chain around her neck. "You are too good to me."

"Nonsense, you deserve every bit of it!" Galinda protested as Elphaba pulled her close. "And tomorrow, we'll make sure your father gets what is coming to him."


	14. Chapter 14: Confessions and Conclusions

"Good morning, girls!" Galinda's father greeted them as they took a seat. Galinda had called her parents to meet them for breakfast at Café Esmeralda again. The café was as warm and comforting as ever, but Galinda couldn't quite feel the same after the events that had passed last time they were there.

There was polite small talk as they decided what to eat; neither Galinda nor Elphaba had much of an appetite, however. After they had ordered, Galinda snuck a glance at her girlfriend, who nodded. Galinda took a deep breath.

"Momsie, Popsicle," she began.

"Yes, darling?" Galinda's mother asked.

"We have something to tell you." Galinda could barely get the words out, but Elphaba's hand on hers sharpened her resolve. "I...Elphaba and I...we're dating."

There was a short pause as the news sank in, then both her parents' faces broke out with huge smiles.

"Oh, Galinda, darling! That's so wonderful!" Larena gushed, standing up to engulf both girls in a hug.

"We'll support you no matter what, sweetheart," Highmuster assured them.

"Our daughter's got a _girlfriend!_ " Larena squealed to her husband. "Oh, I can't believe it! You two are so _cute_!"

"That's why...I didn't want to go with Fiyero to the dance," Galinda explained. "He kind of cornered me."

"Ah, I see now," Larena said, her expression turning serious. "I'm so sorry! I should've seen that you were uncomfortable."  
"It's okay, Momsie," Galinda said. "I ditched him and ran off with Elphie instead. And speaking of Elphie, there's something we need your help with."

After tea, finger sandwiches, and a very concerned pair of parents, the entire Frexspar debacle had been explained in full detail.

"Galinda, and Elphaba dear, I want you two to stay here for the night. We want you to have a nice relaxing evening, and I've booked reservations for the restaurant next to the Ozdust. There is something we must take care of in the meantime," Larena proposed.

"Ms. Upland, if this has anything to do with my father, there is really no need. I've dealt with him a long time-"

"Far too long for anyone to have to go through such a thing, Elphaba. And, really, call me Larena."

Elphaba looked away, confused between the surge of anger at the thought of anyone else getting hurt at her expense and the strange warmth spreading through her. She was snapped out of her bemused state by Galinda intertwining their fingers.

"Elphie, I saw that restaurant the other day, and when Momsie and Popsicle came, I knew we had to go," Galinda said, then added softly, "It'll be alright, I promise."

"If you're sure," Elphaba replied, then turning to Larena and Highmuster, "thank you both so much for everything, I don't know how to repay you."  
"That's hardly necessary, Elphaba. Seeing our daughter as happy as she is will be payment enough," Highmuster said, smiling. 

Frexspar looked up from his desk when a knock came from outside of his door. He frowned, furrowing his brow. He hadn't been expecting any visitors tonight. He opened the door, revealing the steely faces of Larena and Highmuster Upland.

"Mr. and Mrs. Upland, whatever can I do from you? I haven't seen you in years, what a pleasant surprise," Frexspar greeted.

Highmuster said nothing, choosing instead to settle his gaze on Frexspar's work atop his desk.

"Governor Thropp. You enjoy your work at your position, do you not?" he prompted.

"Why, yes, I most certainly do." Frexspar replied.

"Then I suspect you are willing to anything to keep your status."

Frexspar's eyes narrowed.

"What is this about?" He asked, suspicious.

"This, Mr. Thropp, is about your continuous of your daughter. And if you want to keep your precious _title,_ then I suggest you keep your filthy hands away from Elphaba and Galinda. And if you ever were to lay a hand on them again, we will not hesitate to _expose_ you." Larena spat. With a final glare and an intuition that Frexspar wouldn't be a problem anymore with his career at risk, she slammed the door in his face. 

The walk to dinner was relatively short, and the couple was there before they knew it. The interior was absolutely perfect; the candles on the tables flickered against the white background of the table. The wooden chairs matched the atmosphere impeccable, and Galinda's shirley temple was topped off with not one, but three cherries as well as a tiny pink drink umbrella.

Galinda could sense Elphaba's nerves about Frexspar's visitation, and laid her hand, palm open, on the table. The invitation was accepted, and Galinda traced her thumb over her girlfriend's hand.

"Elphie, listen to me. They are going to be fine, and soon enough this will all be over," the blonde reassured.

"Galinda, there's no real way to explain this feeling I have, I can't, I just-" Elphaba started, only calming down when all she saw in her partner's eyes was warmth and patience. "Galinda, I'm not really sure I want this to be over. He was my entire childhood, and yes, the rational side of me knows this a step in the right direction, but there's a part of me that will always see him as my father no what he did to me." She finished, hands shaking slightly.

"And that's perfectly okay. But now, you also have my family, our family, to look after you. And I can't wait to start this new part of my life with you," Galinda countered.

Elphaba could make no further argument.

It was only when the two had returned to their dorm when Elphaba gathered the courage to say the words she knew she felt for a long while.

"Galinda Upland of the Upper Uplands," she started, a small smile making an appearance at the mention of her lover's ridiculous title. The raven-haired girl took Galinda's hands and pulled her closer until the two were barely inches apart.

"Yes?" came the reply.

"I love you."

Truer words have never spoken, and the weight of the words didn't seem to even register because the two had known their mutual adoration for more than long enough.

"I love you too, you green bean."

That night was the first of many that Galinda finally decided to study for her biology tests.

 _Fin_

**Thank you guys so much for reading!**


End file.
